Kate Storm
by MiDnIgHtHoUr77
Summary: I was just sitting here one day and I wondered.. what would happen if Percy had a sister? Post The Last Olympian but Pre The Lost Hero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing at all… none whatsoever.

"Percy!" It was the first day of summer, he was going to camp next week, and he was meeting Annabeth at Central Park. She had gotten somebody's phone, called his Mom's work, and then she told him when and where to meet Annabeth. The reason for the rather long message relay system was that demigods and phones don't exactly mix too well. Making a call on a phone was like telling every monster in a fifty mile radius where you are and for a son of Poseidon it was especially bad for the whole phone thing.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Percy… I think you have a sister."

"What?!"

It was perfectly reasonable to for him to act this way because his father was Poseidon and he was one of the Big Three. Big Three Gods that is. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were the Big Three. They had made a pact after WWII. Their children were especially powerful and attracted monsters like no other. Percy had made them promise to break the pact last summer, but for him to have a sister? She would have had to been born during the pact and well… only two children had been born during it.

"She's in the grade below us."

"Why do you think she's my sister?"

"Why do you think who's his sister?" Percy paled as Annabeth gestured behind him.

"Hi, Kate."

"Hey, Annabeth so this is the ever popular Percy?" He turned around slowly. Her eyes were blue one minute, green the next, but then grey. He blinked and all three colors seemed to settle into place and mix together. She has about half a foot shorter then him with long dark hair. It wasn't quite black like his, but a really dark brown that was slightly reddish. She had a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Yes, this is Percy. Percy say hi to Kate." The blonde elbowed her boyfriend as Kate stuck out her hand.

"I'm Storm. Katherine Storm, but everyone calls me Kate."

"I'm Jackson. Percy Jackson." He echoed her introduction and reached forward to shake her hand. "How old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen. Why?" He turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth she's fifteen. She should've been claimed already."

"Claimed?"

"Just tell him what you told me."

"Um, I have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"And I gave her one of my architecture books. She was to the tenth page before she realized it was in a different language and that she could read it anyways."

"What the Ancient Greek thing?"

"That doesn't make her a half-blood and it certainly doesn't make her my sister?"

"Half-blood? Your sister?"

"Percy, please just lis-"

"Hold up!" Annabeth turned her grey eyes from Percy to Kate. "Annabeth, you better start explaining things. What's a half-blood? What does ADHD and dyslexia have anything to do with anything? What do you think I'm his sister and why is he looking at me like I'm a ghost or something?" Percy blinked.

"You don't look anything like a ghost." Kate seemed a bit taken aback by this. Then they were interrupted by a giant shadow pacing over the sun.

"Kate!" A girl started running towards her. She was wearing a hat, her jeans were loose, and she run strangely. More like galloping than running.

"Cha-" Kate began to greet her friend but was interrupted by a giant… something or other. Her friend was plucked from the sky and disappeared.

"Was that her protector?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that was."

"Crap." Percy took a ball point pen out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do? Write on… or stab it. Stabbing it with a glowing sword works too. Just too clarify, I'm not the only one who sees the dragon who just ate Charlotte right?"

"No, Kate unfortunately you're not." Annabeth pulled a knife out of nowhere. "Get behind me and Percy. We'll fill you in on the way to camp."

"Camp?" Kate didn't exactly move.

"Later!" Fire rained down on the trio and all talk ceased. Percy dove to the left, Annabeth to the right, and Kate went straight forward.

"Of course it breathes fire. It wouldn't be a friggin DRAGON if it didn't!" Kate grumbled as she ran underneath the giant beast.

"Kate move!"

"I just did!"

"Well move again! It's after you!" Percy yelled at the her as he tried and succeeded in distracting the dragon. It swooped low and he prayed to several gods that Annabeth had been able to jump on it.

"Why is it after me?"

"Because-" Annabeth appeared on top of the dragon on plunged her knife hilt deep into his scales, "You are a half-blood." She fell through the air and Percy caught her. "Believe me now Seaweed Brain?"

"Just because she's a half-blood doesn't mean she's my sister."

"What are you guys talking about? And why does nobody seem to care that my friend just got eaten by something that shouldn't exist?!"

"Come on. We need to get you to camp."

oOo

"Percy! Annabeth! You're back!" Two boys who looked as similar as twins ran up to the couple.

"Travis. Connor. Where's Chiron?"

"At the big house with Mr. D I think. Who's she?"

"Storm. Kate Storm."

"Daughter of?"

"What?"

"Who's your godly parent?"

"Um…"

"We've got to go. Bye Travis. Bye Connor."

"Bye." They said in unison and ran back down the hill towards camp.

"What did they mean?" Her eyes weren't exactly dry. She wasn't crying yet but she couldn't take much more. She had just watched her friend get eaten by something that only exists in books, been dragged in silence towards some mysterious camp, not been told anything she had been told she'd be told, and… it was all just a bit much. Charlotte had been her only friend for much of the school year. Annabeth and her had bonded over an architecture project near the end of the year, but Charlotte had been there. She hadn't really had much of a friend before then. She had lived in New York her whole life, but her parents transferred her to a different school every year. They had never told her why, and now Charlotte was gone.

"They meant that one of your parents isn't really your parent."

"She lives with both?" Kate looked up.

"What? Either my Dad isn't really my Dad or my Mom isn't really my Mom?"

"Sorry but it's the truth."

"No."

"You couldn't have come into the camp without being a half-blood and being a half-blood means one of your parents isn't your parent. Most of us only live with either our Mom or our Dad. Depending on who's the mortal. I've never met anyone with both their Mom and Dad."

"You're lying."

"No, we're not Kate." Percy tried to tell her gently.

"No!" Annabeth tried to reach out a put her hand on her shoulder gently but Kate broke away and started running. She didn't know to where, she could barely hear Annabeth and Percy calling out to her. They were probably running after her, but she had always been faster than Annabeth, besides she had a headstart. Suddenly she found herself on the deck of big ranch house. It was painted blue and there was a short, round man with a tiger striped shirt, red cheeks and curly hair sitting at a table playing cards with a horse. No… he wasn't a horse. Just most of him was a horse. A white stallion in fact. Where the neck should've been there was the start of a man's torso. She looked up at his face. He had kind eyes and curly brown hair.

"Who are you?" The short man looked at her in suspicion and irritation. She sniffled and crumpled to the floor and put her head in her hands. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"My dear!" She heard hooves clip-clopping towards her. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She shook her head as what must've been Percy and Annabeth made it to the porch.

"Annabeth. Percy. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Chiron… she's… the one… I told you… about." Annabeth gasped out.

"The one with both parents?" There must have been a nod. "The rather powerful one with both parents?" Again a nod must have been given. "My dear, please, come with me." She raised her head and saw that the man/horse whom Annabeth had called Chrion was bending down and stretching his hand towards her. She took it, and he led her into the house and towards a whole new reality.

Sooo? What you think? R&R (This isn't it you know)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naturally I don't own a smidgen of anything. Well except Kate of course :)**

Life was weird for Theo. A week ago his friend had turned into a goat and

said that the reason he didn't have a dad was because his dad was a god. A god from

Greek mythology. Theo had packed a duffel at his mother's insistence, since the fact

that his dad was a god was somehow not a surprise to her, and his half-friend half-

goat had led him here, to a 'summer camp'. Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't dyslexic like

a lot of the others here, but he did have the nervous twitch of an ADHD. Battle

reflexes here apparently. He had been here a week and was still getting lost. Today

his meanderings had brought him to a lake. He had stumbled upon the lake before,

but nobody had ever been on the docks. Now there was a girl sitting there, by

herself. Her toes were trailing in the water creating ripples in the normally still

water. Dark wavy hair cascaded down her back. Theo decided that he might as well

go say hi. Maybe she knew where to go. Maybe she would actually be his friend. All

of his cabin mates hated him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Theo."

"I'm Kate Storm." She still hadn't look up at him, so he sat down next to her

on the wooden dock.

"When did you get here?"

"Today. You?"

"Last week. Wow, how'd you get here?"

"I walked down the path and sat down."

"I meant the camp."

"I know what you meant Theo. Theo… is that short for something?"

"Theodore." He replied without thinking. He didn't normally tell people his

full name. He generally only got made fun of because his mom had admired a dead

guy.

"Like the president."

"Yeah…" Here it comes, he thought.

"Can I call you Teddy?"

"Um, Teddy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see why not."

"Cool."

"Is Kate short for something?"

"Katrina."

"Pretty name. Why go by Kate?"

"Thanks, and I just always have."

"I'm going to call you Katrina."

"Alright." She was still gazing down at the water. He noticed that there were

girls sitting down at the bottom weaving baskets.

"Who's your parent?"

"Haven't been claimed yet. Chiron seems to think that it'll happen tonight at

dinner or at the campfire since the gods are supposed to claim their kids now. Who

have you been claimed by?" It was an innocent question really, but Theo hated it. He

just didn't live up to his father.

"Ares." This made her look up and he saw her face fully for the first time. She

was beautiful. In a different way than the Aphrodite kids were, she beautiful like the

ocean was. Her face was soft but definite, and her eyes were the color of the sea

before a storm. Grey and blue and green all mixed together. Suddenly he was very

aware of his plain brown eyes, crooked nose, and the cut on his cheek from sword

practice that day.

"That can't be possible."

"Why not?" Automatically he was defensive. It was the same reaction his

older sister, Clarisse, had had. She thought he was too scrawny. Too weak.

"You're nice."

"So you've met my cabin."

"Well more like they threw insults at me as I ran past."

"Normally they don't insult people without a reason."

"I was crying."

"That might do it. Why were you crying?" She looked back down at the water

again.

"My friend, protector I guess, got chomped by a dragon before we could even

start heading towards camp."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, but how did you get here then if she was…?" He left it

hanging. He didn't want to say killed just yet. Katrina seemed close enough to tears

without it.

"Annabeth and Percy were there."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Just making sure you knew. Some people get irritated with that.

Annabeth and Percy were there because Annabeth was… is my friend and she had

said that I should meet her boyfriend Percy. When we were all there she said she

thought I was Percy's sister and then Charlotte ran up and then… Annabeth went

invisible and stabbed it in the back."

"That's quite a way to find out."

"Percy said his mother dissolved into a shower of mist and was taken to the

Underworld when he found out, so things could be worse I guess."

"His mother was taken to the Underworld?"

"By Hades."

"Why?"

"Hades thought that Percy had stolen Zeus's master bolt and his helm of

darkness because Poseidon told him too. Poseidon's his dad you know."

"What happened?"

"Thought a series of weird events involving a zebra, a casino, an abandoned

water park, and red rubber ball Percy went to the Underworld to tell Hades that he

hadn't taken the bolt so Hades should give him back his mother."

"Did he?"

"Well, turns out this guy Luke had stolen the lightning and Ares had stolen it

from Luke and then Kronos told Ares to give it to Percy, but to magic it so that Percy

only had it when he got to Hades's palace."

"So when he got to Hades's palace…."

"The master bolt magically appeared in the backpack Ares had given him.

Percy then saved himself and Annabeth and Grover and left his mother in the

Underworld. When he got above ground he dueled Ares, won, found the helm of

darkness, gave the helm back to Hades by way of Fury, and then high-tailed it to

Olympus so war didn't break out between the gods."

"I assume it worked?"

"Is the world in chaos right now?" Theo looked around as if to make sure that

the world hadn't erupted into chaos when he wasn't looking and Katrina laughed at

him.

"Doesn't look like it."

"There you go then."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"We had to talk about something on the cab ride here so Percy and Annabeth

told me about their first summer together. It started with Percy defeating the

Minotaur with his bare hands."

"The Minotaur?"

"Yeah, his mom turned into the shower of misty golden sparkles in the

Minotaur's hands. Percy thought at first that his mom was dead, but Hades released

her when his helm was returned. She's in the city right now."

"Well, I'm glad his story had a happy ending."

"That's not his full story."

"I know. I've heard about him in the Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Titan

War."

"Battle of the Labyrinth? Titan War?"

"Nobody's told you about those?"

"I just got here today!"

"Oh right." She mock punched him in the shoulder.

"Would you like to hear the story?"

"I-" She was cut off by a conch shell sounding in the distance. "- am going to

eat supper. Come on tough guy."

"Tough guy?"

"Ares Teddy. Ares."

"Oh right." She laughed at him and helped him up. "Um, do you know the way

to the pavilion?"

"You don't?" He began to study his shoes in great detail. "Come on. I think I

know which way to go."

**What you thinkin'? Am I doin alright? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I own nothing. 'Cept Kate. And now Teddy or Theo or whatever you feel like calling him : )**

After ten minutes of wandering around the camp the pair found dinner in full swing on the pavilion. As soon as they walked up however everybody turned them and gazed at them with big eyes. The Hermes cabin looked like they were trying to figure out what kind of prank they might have pulled, the kids of Aphrodite kids eyes them as though they had been making out, Percy looked at her with a weird sort of protectiveness in his eyes, the Athena cabin was trying to figure out the battle strategy to having an alliance between whatever cabin Kate was going to be in and the Ares cabin. Which brought her gaze to the Ares table which was looking at Theo with disdain and snickering at Kate. It only lasted a moment and then they all returned to their meals.

"See ya Katrina." He turned and went to his table. Percy was still looking at her and Annabeth was flicking back and forth between Percy and Kate. She gulped remembering what Chiron had said. Since you haven't been claimed yet you'll probably be claimed at dinner or the campfire. She shuffled forward a step. Then stopped and sent a silent prayer up to Olympus to whoever. _Hey uh.. Dad? Or maybe Mom? Now would be a good time to do the whole claiming thing. Really. I would totally appreciate it right now. _She shuffle forward another step. Closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard a fork hit the ground and a gasp. She opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her again, but they all looked kind of green now. Not sick green, but literally green.

"What?"

"Kate, you've been claimed… by Poseidon." Annabeth pointed above her head

and curiously she looked up. It was already beginning to fade but she could still see as plain as day a green trident floating above her head.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means you're my sister."

Needless to say that that night after the bonfire was a little awkward. Percy

had never bunked with a girl and Kate had never bunked with a guy. Chiron had said

that he would tell her mother and father something to explain her absence and that hopefully

her mother would send her a bag soon. Until then she didn't have anything to wear besides

what she was wearing right then. Tan cargo pants, sneakers, and a blue tank top did not a

wardrobe make.

"Uh… this is my bunk, and that's Tyson's when he's here." He pointed to two

bunks on either side of the room.

"Tyson?"

"He's my… our half-brother. He's a Cyclops."

"I have two brothers and one of them is a Cyclops… why not?" She muttered

as she moved to the bunks behind the one Percy had chosen. She sat on the bottom

and kicked off her shoes. "Well, uh, I guess good night."

"Aren't you going to change or something?" Kate raised on eyebrow at him.

Immediately he realized what exactly he had said and blushed. "Not that I wanted to

watch or something. I just know that it's uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes." He

raised his hands as if to put a barrier between him and her.

"I don't have anything to change into."

"Oh here." Percy dug around a drawer and pulled out an orange t-shirt with

Camp Half-Blood printed on the front, and a pair of black athletic shorts. "There's a

drawstring on the shorts if they're too big." He walked over and handed her the

clothes.

"Thanks. Is there a place where I can change or do I just have to make you

turn around?" He blushed slightly again and pointed to a door she hadn't noticed.

"Thanks again." She walked past him and closed the door quietly behind her. When

she looked up she saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. On the surface

she looked normal. Calm, cool, and collected. Her emotions were a turmoil inside of

her. How could they not be showing on her face? Her mother always told her that

her face was an open book and that she wore her heart on her sleeve. She slipped off

her cargo pants and pulled on Percy's shorts. Without the drawstring pulled they

hung low enough that you could see the top hem of her underwear. Shrugging she

pulled her tank top over her head and replaced it with Percy's shirt. She practically

swam in it. You could barely see the shorts underneath it. With a sniffle she grabbed

her clothes and came out to see her brother in the process of putting a shirt on. She

gasped and he turned around. Her brother was ripped. Immediately she looked

down at the ground.

"They seem to fit you all right. You are wearing the shorts right?" She smiled

a little and pulled the shirt up an inch or two to give him a better view. "Good. So…

you're good?"

"As good as I can be." She padded across the floor to her bed.

"Miss home?" (Thankfully) He pulled an identical shirt to the one she was

wearing over his head and came to sit beside her.

"Yeah, and Charlotte."

"Charlotte was your protector right?"

"She was my friend. My only friend." Kate sniffled again. No, she thought. I

will not cry again. Nevertheless she felt an unwanted tear slip down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be ok." He awkwardly put an arm around her

shoulders.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I've been in worse place little sis, and it always gets better."

"I hope you're right." She wiped away the offending evidence and

straightened up. "I suppose we should get to sleep?"

"Uh, yeah," he removed his arm from her shoulders. "Tomorrow I'll have to

lead you through our activities."

"Activities?"

"You know… canoeing, arts and crafts, rock wall climbing," oh well that didn't

sound too bad. "sword fighting, ancient greek 101, umm…. I forgetting something

aren't I? Oh right! Archery! Don't worry if you're not good at that. I'm pretty terrible

myself. It sucks 'cause we have it with the Apollo cabin and that's pretty much their

whole thing. Archery and poems and music."

"Back up. Sword fighting?"

"Oh yeah that… Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it. Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Percy."

"Lights out!"

"Katrina!" She turned around, aroused from her thoughts by her friend

charging down the path toward her.

"Hi Teddy."

"How was your first day here at camp?"

"Well, it's not over yet."

"Where were you headed?"

"The lake. You?"

"Um well I would say the lake but I was sort of looking for you so…"

"And that's not creepy at all."

"Glad you think so too." He smiled down at her. Turns out she was kind of

short compared to a lot of the people here. She laughed at him.

"Come on." She led him down the path and toward the lake down to the dock

she had been sitting on yesterday. She sat down and pulled off her shoes and socks.

"Why you taking your shoes off?"

"Watch and learn young grasshopper." She put her feet into the cool water.

Annabeth had given her a pair of shorts and shirt. Thankfully they fit better than

Percy's had. "Oh, so much better." Immediately Theo noticed a change in his friend.

Her skin looked tanner and had a bit of a glow to it. Not a supernatural glow, but a

happy glow. Her hair looked darker and redder and curlier, when she opened her

eyes they were bluer. She seemed to relax as the water worked it's magic on her.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really like water don't you?"

"Daughter of Poseidon, Teddy."

"Oh right."

"Mmmhmmm." She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head up towards

the sun as if to soak it up. She hummed a few notes and he recognized the tune. It

was one of his mother's favorites. Soak up the sun. He couldn't remember who sang

it, but the song wasn't bad at all. He actually kind of liked it which was saying

something. He and his mom had completely different tastes in music but this song

was one of their gray songs. Neither black nor white.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He blinked at her request.

**Sooooo? You know the drill R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seriously, who out there thinks I own anything? I'm as poor as dirt! This is completely ridiculous. Anyways, if you haven't caught on yet, I don't own Percy Jackson. At all. Not even in a parallel universe.**

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go swimming Teddy."

"Is that against the rules?"

"I didn't hear anything about not swimming in the lake." She was slowly edging her way down the edge of the dock towards the water. Theo didn't really notice it until she was practically lowering herself into the green-blue water.

"You're totally going swimming with or without me aren't you?"

"Has anyone told you that you're smart for a son of Ares?"

"I can't tell if that's an insult of a compliment." She laughed at him. Her laugh was beautiful. It reminded him of this little stream that he used to go to behind his house. He had always thought that the term shouldn't be a babbling brook but a laughing brook or stream or creek or whatever. "You don't even have a swimsuit!"

"Who cares? Daughter of Poseidon!" With that she twisted herself around and dropped into the water. He laughed at her and looked down into the murky depths to try and find her.

"Did my sister really just launch herself down there?" Theo twisted around to look up at whom the whole camp pretty much revered. Percy Jackson. Katrina's half-brother.

"Yeah, I think she did." She chose then to pop back up just in front of Theo.

"Come on in! The water's fine! Oh, hey Percy."

"Didn't I say that your sword play could use some work?" He couldn't help but notice that after only a day Percy already sounded like an older brother.

"You did say that. Didn't I say who cares? Right, I did. Bye!" She slipped back underneath.

"Kat!"

"She's gone man." He couldn't help but snicker.

"You watch it Son of Ares."

"Sorry, but I call 'em like I see 'em." He shrugged. Unlike his brothers and sisters who would've taken offense to that comment he just let it slide. He didn't really mind it. He was a roll with the punches kind of person. The fact that he was the son of a war god didn't really mesh with most people's ideas of him. On the whole he figured they probably forgot about it most of the time since they pictured Ares' kids as people more like Clarice. He figured that he took more after his mother who was definite go-with-the-flow sort of person like him. Percy studied him a little closer.

"You're not like Clarice and the others are you?"

"Gee, what was your first hint?" Theo smiled up at him. Percy seemed to let out a breath and relax and then smiled back down at the younger boy.

"Thank the gods. Me and your father don't necessarily see eye to eye on… well anything actually." Percy sat down next to him.

"You've met my father?"

"I've fought your father."

"Who won?"

"I did."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I used my power over the sea." Katrina resurfaced again. This time Theo noticed that her hair wasn't wet.

"Are you two bonding then?"

"What me and…."

"Theo." The other boy provided helpfully.

"Theo? Me and Theo are like best buds man." Percy threw his arm over Theo's shoulders and they both laughed.

"Right. Well, I'm stealing him now." She reached up and, with a dry hand, grabbed Theo's exposed ankle. She winked at Percy and yanked Theo down into the lake. When he was safely under the waves he opened his eyes and saw Katrina's multi-colored eyes looking serenely back at him. She was beautiful to him in that moment. Sure, she was pretty all of the other time, but right here and right now he could see who she actually was. She was beautiful. Her hair was flowing out and around her face and yet he could tell that it wasn't wet. He stayed under with her as long as he could and then he had to breathe. When he resurfaced spluttering he heard Percy laughing.

"You know, we can make bubbles of air underwater." Theo assumed he was saying this to his sister so he wiped the water out of his eyes and tried not to get weighed down too much by his jeans.

"Seriously?"

"Yea, consider this your first lesson in the greater working of Poseidon." With that he slipped into the water as well. Theo hoisted himself up onto the deck so that he didn't have to tread water the entire time he showed her how to make air bubbles underwater. He was grateful for his forethought when they resurfaced together nearly 20 minutes later. "And that's how you make an air bubble for non-members of the Poseidon family to survive underwater." Percy hoisted himself onto the deck next to Theo.

"Teddy, c'mon back down here! I wanna test this out!" Both boys laughed at her but Theo obligingly slid himself back down into Katrina's natural element. He didn't even feel the water. One moment he was sliding into the water and the next he was sliding down something circular until he was lying on his back. Then he saw Katrina's face above his.

"Hi Katrina."

"Teddy! You're alive! Yay!" Then he realized that she was practically on top of him.

"I'm _alive?_"

"Well, sometimes Percy says the pressure gets a little temperamental but so far he's never killed anyone with these things. Of course, he's only ever done this with Annabeth and he would never do anything to put her in danger."

"Did you even breathe during that whole thing?"

"No, I don't think I actually did."

"Maybe you should work on that."

"I've got more important things to do." They both laughed and she flipped off of him so that she was lying on her back next to him.

"So how are you liking Camp Half-Blood?" She sighed and seemed to think before she answered him.

"It's… actually really fun and stuff…"

"I'm sensing a but it coming here."

"But I miss my mom and my dad. Well, not my actual biological dad but the one who raised me."

"Well, you gotta admit that your biological dad is pretty cool. I mean, if he wasn't we wouldn't get air bubbles underwater. These things are pretty epic once you get over the fact that you're not going to suffocate." She laughed at him. "And besides. It could be worse. You could be the daughter of Ares."

"I wouldn't fit in at ALL there."

"I don't."

"I bet you fit in more than you'd like to believe Teddy."

"Do you think we should get back up there?"

"Percy might be freaking out. What he mainly makes these things for is so he and Annabeth can have some _alone_ time."

"Yeah, let's go."

"But he's gonna make me practice my sword fighting. I suck!"

"I'll help. Son of Ares you know."

**Soooooorry that this took me so long. I couldn't think of anything to do! I'm having serious writer's block with this one so any ideas about what they should do would be very much appreciated! Luv you all to death! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope... I don't own it since, you know, if I did Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have just fallen into the deep darkness of Tartarus at the end of MOA. Oh, by the way, sorry for changing her name a chapter in. I liked Katrina/Kat better than Katherine/Kate and I'm too lazy to change it now. :P**

"See? You're getting it!" Theo was encouraging her while Percy took a break and seemed to be spilled his water bottle on top of his head instead of drinking it. These Poseidon kids were weeeiird. After the two of them had gotten out of the water Percy had dragged Kat down to the sword arena where, after changing out of his soaking jeans, Theo had found him advancing mercilessly on her and she barely managed to deflect his blows.

"No, I'm not. I just don't completely suck anymore."

"Oh c'mon Katrina. You held your own against your brother. There aren't thay many people who can do that." They were taking a little break themselves so that they could both catch their breath. No matter what Percy said Kat was a good with a sword. She just wasn't aggresive. She wasn't as good as her brother. She wasn't even close, but she wasn't bad either.

"Oh yea? And what about you? Can you hold your own against my brother?" She was smiling at him, teasing him.

"I've never tried and I've seen him fight. Believe me, I don't want to." They laughed together and both teens, completely unaware the other was thinking the same thing, thought that the other's laugh was something that they quite liked hearing.

"What are you two laughing about? Kat still needs to work on her footwork. I don't see much footwork being worked on over there." Percy called from the sidelines. Theo rolled his eyes so that only Katrina could see.

"C'mon, again then." They both raised their swords and began sparring again.

oOo

After two more hours of Percy and Theo working with Kat on her sword work both boys felt that she was a bit more adept at the skill. They wouldn't have admitted it to her since they didn't think that she would be doing much this first time, but they were worried about her and capture the flag. It would be next week and people could, well would, get intense about it. A bag had arrived for Katrina from her mother which contained, what looked like, all of her clothes from home, a few pictures, a few books, her pencils, a few pencils, and her sketchbook. Percy was helping his sister unpack in their cabin.

"Sooo... you're an only child right?"

"Yep. It was always just me, my mom, and my dad against the world. Now I guess it's me against I don't even know what." She looked down at the floor of the rather impressive and unique looking cabin.

"Hey," He set a picture of who he assumed was her and her parents on a dresser that was hers and walked over to where she was. "You've always got me. And Annabeth. Trust me, with us on your side you're gonna go places." He gave her a crooked smile and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"And Theo. Great. I have three friend in the whole world. My half brother, his girlfriend, and the human version of Ferdinand the Bull." She didn't mean it to sound like she wished she had 'better' friend and to her it didn't. She just wasn't that close to any of them. She had been close to Charlotte and she had gotten chomped by a dragon.

"Ferdinand the Bull?"

"It's a children's book about a bull. He's this giant bull who's really strong and stuff. Well, all the other little bulls would run around and but heads and be all aggresive, but all Ferdinand wanted to do was sit in the shade of this big tree and smell the flowers."

"Theo..."

"Bingo." She moved around the cabin and put the last of her clothes into her dresser and arranged her other assorted posessions on top of it.

"So you're dyslexic and ADHD?"

"Um.. yea? Aren't all demi gods?"

"Nope, just most of us. Some of us only have one of two. My real question I guess is if you're dyslexic why do you have books?" He had never liked reading. It frustrated him that everyone else could read better than him and nobody ever thought that he could do anything because he couldn't read well or sit still. Here all he had to do was swing a sword and survive all the random evil stuff that wanted to kill him. No reading required.

"Because I like to read. It's not that bad for me and my parents always encouraged me to try my hardest to excell in things that I didn't naturally do great in. They helped me to have a really good work ethic and once I worked past the original apprehension about reading I realized that I really like stories." She shrugged like it was no big deal but it had been. There had been many countless hours where she stared at the page of a book trying to make sense of what she was looking at. Eventually she had done it but in the end the book pages were slightly crinkly from being wet from her tears of frustration.

"Well, that's inspiring. I don't really read. I just swing a sword around and kill things. Reading is Annabeth's thing." She laughed at her brother. He was a jock and he seemed to know it. He embraced it. She grabbed a hair tie that Annabeth had lent her and pulled all of her curly hair back into a ponytail. "I think it's nearly time for supper."

"I think you might be ri-" She didn't get to finsih her word because of the signal for dinner sounded.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." They started walking out of the door, and he held the door open for her.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Find what hard to believe?" It was Annabeth catching the tail end of thier conversation. "I thought I'd walk with you two to dinner. I know Seaweed Brain here can get a bit hard to get along with. I know sometimes I just want to strangle him." She playfully mimiced strangling her boyfriend as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"To answer your question, I find it hard to believe that he's always right."

"It's not that bad getting along with me!" Both siblings spoke at the same time.

"You're not always right Percy! Do I need to count how many times you've been wrong?" Annabeth retorted.

"How did you only hear her?"

"Hear her? Which her? What'd she say?" It was the Stoll brothers. They had seen the trio walking towards the pavillion and had decided to tag along with them.

"Well, these two seem to think that I'm always wrong." Percy replied indignantly. His pride was definately hurting. The fact that the two boys just burst out laughing at that didn't really help him at all. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"It's not just them! She's only been here a day and she knows it already. Everybody at camp thinks that. If Annabeth had been the one kidnapped you wouldn't have even known where to begin looking for her. We would've been doomed! The camp would've been in chaos! It would've been awesome!" The brothers contined laughing and Katrina joined them.

"What? No, it wouldn't! I would've known where to look! It wouldn't have been that hard to figure out and I would've found her in no time." He puffed his chest out in a weak attempt to regain his confidence and pride. His girlfriend just laughed a little and patted his chest. "What? You don't think I could've done it?"

"I think that I'm really hungry and want to get to dinner with my boyfriend. That's what I think ok?" She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek hoping to appease him.

"Whoa, PDA guys. You are camp counselors now. You have to set an example." Connor and Travis snickered a bit as they said this.

"Set an example about what? For who?" Theo had walked up now. They were all walking in a line instead of a clump like most friend did. Katrina couldn't help but noticing that she liked it better in the line. She could see everybody that way. The Stolls were on her left with Theo in between her and them, Percy on her right and Annabeth on the other side of him with their arms around each other.

"Doesn't matter. What do you guys want to talk about?" And then everybody was giving suggestions at once and it was chaotic and yet comfortable. She looked to her left and then to her right. She couldn't help but start to feel a bit like she was home here. She hadn't really even realized how different she was from everybody until she came here and realized how alike she somehow was with all these different people. There was the mischevious Stolls who Percy had warned, and warned, and warned her against. There was Annabeth who she kind of knew who was all books and plans. Then there was her half brother, Percy. He seemed impulsive, but loyal. Theo was this big teddy bear that, apparntly, was capable of inflicting quite a bit of harm on.. whatever it was they were training to hurt/kill. Then there was her who, somehow, seemed to fit in with all these crazy people. She didn't know how yet but she did.

**Watchu think? R&R I don't think it's gonna go on for too much longer so brace yourselves for the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nooooooooooothing. Enjoy my little story! :)**

"This sucks." Katrina and Theo were lying down on the hill over looking the lake. It had been two months since Katrina had arrived. She was in the swing of things now. Theo still got lost almost everywhere he went, but Kat never did so it was a good thing that they almost never went anywhere without each other. The boys shouldn't have worried about her and capture the flag. Percy had set her up by the creek so that she had the advantage against anyone who went up against her. All magical items were allowed and he didn't know if she would be able to defend herself. He really shouldn't have worried. As soon as somebody attacked her, like actually attacked her hoping to knock her out, her instincts kicked in. Theo had found her later still standing in the creek without a scratch on her and a few of his siblings lying around her. She hadn't remembered anything, so they tested it out again. Her power of water came naturally and she used to to fight with her sword and shield. She wasn't as powerful as Percy as far as anybody could tell but they used their powers differently. She almost was part of the water and used several tendrils of water as weapons and shields that guarded her blind spots. She didn't attack people first though. The Ares cabin now doubly hated her and her brother. There was no way they were ever going to team up again except for maybe a second Titan war.

"What does?"

"I don't have my iPod. Or YouTube. I'm dying without my tunes!"

"You've been here for two months and you're just now complaining about this?" He laughed at his friend. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had developed a crush on her. He loved her laugh and her humor and how sweet she was and how quiet or loud she could be. He loved how she got along with nearly everyone she met. Like when she had met Tyson. Percy had Iris messaged him saying that they had a sister. Immediately he left Atlantis to meet her. She hadn't even batted an eye at his appearence. She just laughed when he crushed her in a hug and hugged him back. They talked every once in awhile. Percy almost seemed jealous sometimes but then Annabeth would sneak up behind him and he seemed to forget about his sister and brother for a while. He loved how beautiful she was without even trying. He knew the Aphrodite cabin. Sure they were pretty, but they were pretty like Barbie was pretty. Kat was beautiful in the way that the sunset, which they were watching, was beautiful. Naturally and effortlessly.

"I haven't had time to until now." It was true. Percy had slacked off a bit on her sword training after capture the flag, but she was still really busy with her other activities. She'd also made friend with the Stoll brothers and several times a day they would ask her to help them with some diaboloical prank that they had thought up.

"You are a really busy person." He glanced over at her and noticed that she had goosebumps all up and down her arms. She had insisted on only wearing her tank top and shorts. She wasn't even wearing shoes. She had been so hot when they sat down that he believed her when she said that she wouldn't get cold, but she always got cold. "I knew that you were cold!"

"Am not!"

"You have goosebumps Katrina." She looked down at her arms to confirm this.

"Well what do you know? I do have goosebumps."

"Come here." He held his arms open for her. She scooted over and laid her head on his solid chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He was glad that she couldn't see his face right then so she couldn't see his blush. She was glad that he couldn't see her face because she was blushing as well. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, besides Annabeth who already knew, for fear of Percy's older brother protectiveness but she liked her best friend. He was always and forever getting lost no matter how many times they walked all around camp he could never find his way on his own. His siblings found it a sign of weakness and sometimes made him study maps of the camp saying that it was important to know the battlefield so that you could have the advantage but she thought that it was endearing. He was like a lost little puppy with his crooked little nose that she loved and those puppy-dog brown eyes. He was her preferred sparring parnter. They knew each other's moves backwards and forwards. They made the perfect team when there was dual sparring. Her favorite part of the day was when they would attempt to climb the rock wall. She could do it no time at all, but he struggled. It was the only time she got to watch him without him knowing. He was always just so focused on whatever he was doing.

"What are you two doing? Foot of space please."

"Percy, if you really insist on the foot of space rule then I'll just have to stay a foot away from you."

"Oh.." Kat laughed a little as she heard her brother and Annabeth walk up on them. Annabeth had noticed as soon as she had fallen for Theo. They had had many a talk about it. The one thing that Kat had always asked was how Annabeth and just somehow known that she liked Theo. Her response was always the same: 'You look the same way I did when I used to look at Percy before I admitted my feelings for him when you look at Theo.' She always looked out for her 'romance' with Theo. When Percy tried to but in, like he had just done, Annabeth would intercede.  
"Well, there should still be more space in between you two." Percy plopped down onto the grass beside them and Annabeth snuggled up to him.

"Percy, let it go. At least they aren't kissing." Percy paled and then his face got as red as the strawberries in the field. "You guys aren't kissing are you?"

"NO." Theo and Kat both replied at the same time. "I only kiss my boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. Case closed." Katrina elaborated further, but she couldn't help but notice that Theo's heart rate had sped up. She decided not to say anything about it right then.

oOo

"So you agree with me that Theo and Kat are completely in love with each other but just won't admit it?" Travis asked his brother from their spot in the trees watching their four friends sit/lie on the hill.

"They're just like Annabeth and Percy. Are we gonna have to wait five years for them to get together?" Connor passed the binoculars back to his brother.

"Oh gods that took fooorever. We can't wait that long again." The Stolls were men of action. Not so much the sit around and wait for people to realize things. It had killed them to wait for Percy and Annabeth to realize they loved each other but they knew that Percy would've killed them if they had done anything. Katrina and a decidely lower risk factor. They just had to keep Percy away when they implimented their plan. Hopefully nobody got mad. They'd seen her get mad and it wasn't pretty. Espicially when she had a sword, and there was no telling when there was a son of Ares involved.

"Let's try talking to Theo first though, yea?"

"But that's so boooring."

"Yea... Nevermind. Let's just go with the plan." They grinned mischeviously at each other and high-fived.

"What are you two doing up there?" Chiron snuck up on them and they fell out of their perch.

"Nothing."

"Nope. Nothing at all." They then ran away from the centaur who shook his head. He knew that look. They were definitely planning something, and it was never good for somebody when those boy started planning something.

**Alright... so anybody got any ideas/suggestions for what Travis and Connor are planning? I'm always open to suggestion! LUV YOU ALL! - blows kiss - R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope. Still don't own Percy Jackson. Sad thought isn't it?**

"Theo! Theo! Theo! Theo!" It was Connor running up to Theo calling his name all the way. It was one of those rare moments where he wasn't with Kat. He was actually on his way to meet her at the lake. Percy had decided that he should show her some more of the cool little water tricks that he had learned over the years so that she could help him in figuring out how else they could use their powers.

"Yea? Which one are you?" He could never figure out which one was which no matter how many times they told him that they weren't twins and that it was easy to tell the difference between the two.

"I'm Connor."

"Ok. Whatchu want?" He stopped on the trail and waited for the boy to catch his breath.

"Wanna be part of a random survey? You do? Great! What's your favorite color?" He hadn't even had time to try and get a word in.

"Blue." He figured it was best to just go along with the boy's scheme whatever that might be. It didn't seem to be too physically threatening to him at the moment.

"What's your favorite weapon to fight with?" He wasn't even writing anything down. Theo figured that he had just had too much sugar for the day and was randomly hyper. Instead of questioning him, which he had learned the hard way not to do, he smiled and laughed a little while answering his question.

"Sword."

"Do you like waffles?"

"Yes."

"Can you play any musical instrument? If so, please name which one."

"Yes. Guitar."

"Really? That's perfect! I'll go get you one right now! Stay right there!" With that the boy ran off back towards the Big House. Theo's excuses about having to get to Kat were wasted on empty air. With a sigh he stood there in the middle of the path waiting for the boy to return so that he could get to the lake, or rather the dock. Soon enough Connor appeared on the horizon carrying what looked like a guitar.

"Here you go! Where you goin now?"

"Down to the lake to see Katrina."

"Did you know that you're the only one who calls her by her full name?" He couldn't help but smile. This was going even better than he and Travis had hoped. It was going to be perfect! Romantic setting at the lake, accoustic guitar with Kat missing her music, and the boy that she liked the one to bring the music back into her life.

"Yes, I did know that. Can I go now?"

"Sure, but you might wanna bring the guitar with you. I've heard Kat moping around because she doesn't have any music here because of the whole no technology policy." Theo looked down at the guitar with new interest. He hadn't thought of that. It had been a while since he'd played guitar. He used to love it. Then he traded it in for camp, a sword, and Kat.

"Good idea Connor! I bet she'll love it. See ya."

"See ya." With that Theo set off down the path for the lake and Connor stayed where he was. Now, all he had to do was wait for Travis to get Percy away from Kat. He was waaaay too protective for anything to actually happen between Theo and Kat. He didn't have long to wait. Soon he saw Travis running up the path towards him.

"Hey!" He called to his brother and waved his arm back and forth. "I'm good on my end. How about you?"

"RUN!"

"What?" And then he saw Percy charging up the path behind him. He looked like he was on a war path. He had feathers in his hair and Travis looked thoroughly soaked. He waited for his brother to reach him and then he fell into step beside him.

"What'd you do?!"

"Threw a few buckets of honey and feathers on him and insulted Annabeth a whole bunch."

"You insulted Annabeth?! Why'd you do that?" Connor risked a glance behind him and sure enough Percy was still there looking madder than a hatter.

"He wasn't leaving!"

"What'd you say?"

"Just some things about how she had him whipped and that she was ugly and a bad fighter and still was flirting it up with a bunch of Aphrodite guys and that I had kissed her and that she loved it..."

"TRAVIS!"

"Oh shit..."

oOo  
"Hey Katrina." He found her sitting on the dock trailing her toes in the water. He'd only made two wrong turns this time.

"Hey Teddy. Watchu got there?"

"Guitar."

"A guitar? Do you play?"

"A little." He sat down next to her on the dock. A little closer than was really necessary for two friends, but neither complained. Both friends even leaned just the tiniest bit into each other without noticing it.

"Would you like to hear a song?"

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" He ran his fingers over the strings experimentally. It was even in tune.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear what you're thinking right now. Your thoughts in a song." He looked up at her in surprise. In her eyes he found a different sort of... eagerness? An anticipation of some sort. Something he wasn't used to seeing there. Even oddly.. hope. He thought for a moment. Was this his chance to tell her how I felt? She did ask him for his thoughts... But what song was his thoughts? As soon as he thought the question a song popped into his head.

"Ok.. Here goes nothing." He began to strum the opening notes.

_What day is it?_

He began to sing his song.

_And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up._

_And I can't back down I've been losing so much time._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the peopel and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_Something about you now._

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of.._

_You and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed to alive._

He finished the last few notes of the song and looked up at her hesitantly. She was looking at him strangely. Why was she looking at him like that? She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried again and this time she spoke.

"Can I play a song?"

"Only if it's your thoughts just like I did. It's not that easy to bear your sould to someone you know." He tried to joke as he handed over the guitar.

"Of course." She situated the guitar on her lap and started strumming a few chords. "Alright... No laughing at my singing ability." She looked up at him to confirm the promise.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Ok well... I'm not going to sing the whole song 'cause I don't know all the words. I'm just gonna sing a little bit."

"Well if only a little bit are your thoughts than go for it." He scootched just a little bit closer to her. She smiled and bent her head down over the guitar and let her hair cascade down like a curtain between them, and then she sang.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew._

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

"Well... that's it." She said as she trailed off her last chord. "I'm sorry that I'm not a very good singer... or really know how to play the guitar or anything like that. Sorry you had to sit there and listen to that 'cause I mean..."

"Katrina." He cut her off as soon as the depth of what she had just sang sunk in.

"Teddy?" She peeked up at him through her hair. He reached forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, and left his hand there cradling her cheek.

"You're too pretty to hide away from the world." She blushed and opened her mouth to try and start talking again.

"Katrina."

"What?"

"Stop talking." With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She blinked in surprise and almost pulled back, but then she stopped. She blinked her eyes closed and leaned into him. It was a gentle kiss. One that seemed endless. It didn't demand more or less. It just simply was, and she loved every moment of it.

"FINALLY!" They flew apart to see Annabeth, Travis, and Connor up on the top of the hill. "You guys were as bad as me and Seaweed Brain."

"You can say that again!" The Stoll brothers high-fived while Annabeth giggled at the blush creeping up their cheeks.

"C'mon boys. Let's leave them some alone time, and don't go try and push them into the lake. Percy showed her how to make air bubbles in the water. Pushing them down there isn't going to do much."

"But... but..." She grabbed them both by their face and dragged them away back towards the cabins.

"So... ummm..." Katrina fiddled with the frayed edges of her shorts that used to be jeans.

"Wanna go out?" Theo smiled shyly at her. She looked out at the water and then back at her friend. Could she really trust that he wouldn't walk out on her? As soon as she got attached to someone they seemed to be ripped from her. Her parents used to work a lot so she wasn't espicially close to them, but when they started working less and they had gotten a better relationship she had had to come to camp. Charlotte had gotten chomped by a dragon. Annabeth was with Percy more than she was with her, and her brother was as flaky as they came or he was spending time with Annabeth. Could she trust him?

"You can trust me you know. I'm not going to leave." She looked at him in surprise.

"I've seen it in the way that you look at Annabeth and Percy. You want somebody to be close to you but there's always something getting the way. I figure it must be because it's hard for you to trust people. I don't know why it would be hard for you to trust people, but it seems hard for you. I'm just telling you that you can trust me." She studied him hard for a few moments.

"Yes."

"Yes as in..?"

"Yes I will go out with you." She smiled at him. The thing was, she didn't trust him completely not to walk out on her, but she didn't care. He was worth the risk. Worth the tiny bit of doubt and as time went on she would probably grow to trust him more and more. Just look at Percy and Annabeth. They trusted each other completely. He smiled back at her.

"Awesome." He leaned back on his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder as the two looked out over the water. She had found her family. She had found where she belonged. She hadn't even known that she was searching for such a place but here it was. Here it had been. Here it had patiently waited. The Stoll brothers. Percy, her brother. Tyson, her other brother. Annabeth, who was practically her sister. Theo. They were her family. Where she always wanted to be. For better or for worse. For sword practice or rock wall climbing. She sighed into his arms. This was definitely where she wanted to be.

"KAT!" And there was Percy now. Being his over protective self. She smiled. This was something that she could get used to. Something that she was falling in love with. Something that she would never ever give up. She'd come a long way from the scared little girl who had watched her protector get eaten by a dragon. She was a warrior now, and she didn't have to go anywhere else to find that out. She didn't have to do any ridiculous quest to prove that to herself. She smiled up at her brother and began to explain that now Teddy was her boyfriend.

**So watchu think? I do believe... That that is all this story has. We have reached the end my dear friends. You're all amazing people and I love you dearly! The songs I used were You and Me be Lifehouse and Enchanted by Taylor Swift.**


	8. Epilogue

**Ok so somebody, I'm not naming any names here, *cough yellow331akb3 cough* decided to mention me writing another chapter about a few things and I tried to forget about it. I really did. I even went out to Buffalo Wild Wings and went bowling, but try as I might it's still toying with my brain. Even tho I said it was done. I guess this is just a epilogue or something... Of course I don't own them! Yeesh..**

"Excuse me Katrina, can I speak with Theo here for a moment?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Don't run him through with a sword. Have fun." With that she slipped into the lake to practice her skills manipulating the water. Percy sat in the spot that his sister had just vacated.

"Um... Hi Percy."

"So Annabeth tells me that you two are together now. So does Kat."

"Well... yeah. I like her. I like her a lot."

"Just because you like her doesn't mean that I approve of this. You have to be a good boyfriend for her. Tell me honestly, what are your intentions with my sister?" Theo blinked at this question. He hadn't really thought about this.

"I don't know... I just want to be with her and make her happy. I wouldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable, you know that right?" The younger boy looked up at Percy with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to offend him at all. He'd seen the guy sword practice. He'd heard the stories. He was scared not because he was lying, he was scared because he was telling the truth and didn't know if he would believe him.

"I do now. Alright, well, now I'm going to threaten you. Break her heart and I break your face. Remember, I fought your dad and won. I can take you on. I declined being a God. The Gods thought that I was God material. I'm impervious, just like Achilles. I'm friends with the Stoll brothers. Well, I will be as soon as I get them back for what they did. I'm actually friends with quite a few Gods. Don't test me." Percy ended his strand of threats that he obviously hadn't really thought through before hand with a bit of a growl and the water beneath him began to churn.

"Got it. Completely. We're good here." Theo was sweating from sitting on a dock. This was a first for him.

"Good. I guess I'll go get my sister for you." He slipped into the water and looked around for a bit only to find her sitting in a air bubble a few feet down reading a book.

"How do you have a book down here?" She looked up at him as he began to phase himself into her bubble.

"I keep it in a bubble so it doesn't get wet and then when I want alone time I come down here, grow the bubble, and read for a bit."

"But you're dyslexic?"

"It's written in Ancient Greek genius so it's easier to read. Did you want something?" She put her marker back in the pages. Truth was that she had been trying to read, but couldn't make it past the next sentence. She was just too worried about what was happening up top. Theo was a son of Ares even if he didn't show it all the time, and her brother wasn't one you wanted to mess with even if you were the son of a war god.

"Just to tell you that you're free to date him. He checks out."

"He checks out? Since when did I ask for you permission?"

Theo had been expecting a few things, but not what he got. He'd been sitting on the dock for just a few minutes and had figured that the two would surface soon, maybe Kat would look like Ariel when she got her legs back. Slowly and romantically rising out of the depths, but no. That was DEFINITELY not what he got. Instead he got Percy being shot out of the water and onto the bank and Kat rising up with water swirling around her angrily.

"You take that back!" She was shouting at her brother and her eyes seemed to flash like streaks of lightning out across the sea.

"What'd you say?!" Theo scrambled over to Percy to help him up.

"Nothing! Just that she needed my permission to date you and that she would need my permission in the future before doing things like getting a boyfriend."

"Oh man..." Theo looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"What? What's so bad about that?"

"Um... What's wrong with Kat?" Annabeth had shown up after she heard the thud of somebody hitting the ground. Truthfully she'd been fearful that it was Theo and not her boyfriend.

"You call him Seaweed Brain right?" Now Katrina was using whips of water to grab her brother and pull him back into the lake. Percy then would try to manipulate the water and get her to calm down by pinning her arms to her sides since it was easier for her to control water when she could use her arms. What then insued was a really complicated water fight and the two on shore could make neither heads nor tails of the whole thing. They just saw a bunch of water and sometimes a random bit of either Percy or Kat.

"Yea. What'd he do?"

"He said that Kat needed his permission at all times for boyfriends." Annabeth face palmed.

"This makes a lot more sense now." Everybody who knew Kat knew that she was very VERY feminist. When she first got to camp she probably would've joined the hunters of Artemis if the chance had been given to her. Apparntly Percy had never gotten the hint that she believed in woman power and having to consult somebody for permission about boyfriends seemed rather ridiculous and infuriating to her.

"You know, he probably shouldn't have said that when they were both in the water." Theo and Annabeth decided to sit down and watch since they both knew there was nothing they could do and if they tried they'd probably end up getting drowned.

"That really wasn't the smartest idea. Who do you think is going to win?"

"I probably should say Percy since he's my boyfriend and he's more powerful, but 'Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor Hell a fury like a woman scorned'."

"How very true. I'm just glad that that's not me."

"True that. I feel like we should have popcorn or something."

"How much longer do you think that they're going to keep this up?"

"Well Percy has the mark of Achilles so he's got more stamina, speed, strength, and power than a normal demi-god but they're both in their natural element which gives them both more strength and it's going to take a while for them to tire if they tire at all."

"So basically... a long time?"

"Unless one of them manages to get the upper hand... or gets distracted... I've got an idea!" Annabeth sprung up and ran away through the camp only to return around ten minutes later with the Stoll brothers.

"What're you doing Anna... What the hell is that?" Both boys stopped dead in their tracks and stared, open-mouthed, at the giant churned water ball that had developed around Kat and Percy.

"Katrina and Percy. They're still going at it?"

"Yep. Percy almost got her a few times too. I just keep wondering why they're still above water. Isn't keeping that ball of water up a little tired and wasting some good energy?"

"She's too mad at him to think about that and he's too focused and not getting beaten by his little sister."

"That's Katrina and Percy?!" The boys spoke in unison again. "How do we get them to stop?"

"You. Hey Percy! I know you can hear me! I've got the Stoll brothers here and the perfect plan to get revenge on them!" The ball of water spasmed and churned a little faster.

"Do you really think that's gonna work?"

"Annabeth has a plan to get revenge on us?"

"ANNABETH has a PLAN?"

"Why are they freaking out so much?"

"Daughter of Athena. Goddess of battle strategy. I'm a good planner. Don't worry guys. It's not physically painful for you."

"Oh great..." And then miracle upon miracles, the ball peeled back and opened up to reveal both Kat and Percy completely dry and standing calmly.

"Are you two good now?"

"Yep." They responded together and then Percy dove off the platform Kat was keeping up and swam to shore. Kat just sat down on the water and watched the little group on shore as Percy popped up and Annabeth helped him onto land.

"So what's your plan Wise Girl?"

"You'll see. C'mon boys." And with that the four of them took off towards the cabins. Well, two of them took off. The other two were being dragged. As soon as they were gone from sight Theo called up to his girlfriend.

"Are you going to come down any time soon?"

"Wasn't really planning on it."

"Well, then I'll just have to come up there then."

"I'm sorry what?" But he was already in the water striking towards her little pillar of water. "Teddy! You can't just come up here! You'll drown or something!"

"You'll save me." He was now treading water at the base trying to figure out the best way to get up to the top.

"You're impossible." She laughed and lifted him out of the water and up to her. She laughed even more when he screamed at the unexpected movement.

"Don't do that!"

"You don't want to be up here? Well then I'll just put you back-"

"Not what I meant! Don't just decide to move me places when I'm in the water without me knowing about it."

"What like this?" And then she began to move him around on the pillar. In a slow circle around her and then zig zags here and there and a loop-de-loop.

"Stop!" But he was laughing with her at he little game. He kept trying to stand up to try and move of his own volition but she kept knocking him over.

"Fine I'll stop." And she did. "One more?"

"Fine, but just one more."

"Ok." And then she bit her lip and moved him one last time. She moved him towards her so that they were only inches apart. When she abruptly stopped him he nearly fell on top of her. He looked into her eyes.

"How was that one?" She whispered as she was caught in his gaze.

"I like that one." And then he closed the distance between them.

oOo

"Hey! Anybody home?" Annabeth was knocking on the cabin for Aphrodite.

"Annabeth! Are you finally coming to say that you're giving up Percy? Or are you finally giving in to the makeover?" It was a girl who answered the door. She was beautiful, of course, with long curly blonde hair and perfect make up adorning her face. Her skirt was approaching being just a piece of cloth instead of an actual piece of clothing.

"The makeover part." She jumped up and clapped her hands. "But not for me. For them." She turned to reveal Travis and Connor who had conflicting emotions on their faces. One was happiness because they were about to be surrounded by beautiful girls and the other was dread because they had pulled many a prank on the Aphrodite cabin and knew that they would be mericless in their 'makeover'.

"Oh, we would love to get our hands on these two. GIRLS! We've got a couple people who are in need of a makeover!" Instantaneously girls filled the doorway and grinned evilly as they saw who it was that they would be making over. "C'mon boys. Let's get started so that we can be done in time for dinner!" And then many manicured hands reached out and grabbed the brothers and pulled them into their cabin.

"Well that takes care of that." Annabeth smacked her hands together in satisfaction. "They've agreed with me already that if I ever got them the Stoll boys that they would spell the makeover to make it last until at least after the bonfire but it won't last longer than a week at the most."

"Have I ever told you that you're hot when you're evil?" Percy reached forward and looped his fingers into the belt loops in her shorts and pulled her up against him.

"That would be a first." She giggled as he lowered his head to her neck and just let his head sit there. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "C'mon, let's go..."

"Not here."

"Exactly." She laughed as she spun around to lead her boyfriend somewhere more private to find that he just wrapped his arms around her hips and kept his face buried in her neck.

"Your hair smells really good."

"I knew bringing you around the Aphrodite cabin would be a bad idea." They always had love magic out for Percy. Always.

"You know that no sort of magic could make me love anybody but you. They just find it funny when it amplifies what I want to do all the time." They were slowly making their way towards the woods. The going was slow when one was attached to somebody else. Annabeth laughed again.

"Oh screw it, come here." She spun around in his arms again and crashed her lips into his. She could feel him smile as he began kissing her in return and she wound her fingers into his shaggy black hair.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy didn't even bother seperating their lips. He just spoke into her.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain."

oOo

Life was good at Camp Half-Blood. Katrina and Theo were still closer than they had been before, which was saying something. Every day the pair would go down to the docks and Theo would play his guitar and sing songs for his girlfriend as Percy either taught her more control over water or just messed around with her in the water since both could breathe underwater. It was fun for both of them and helped them to bond as brother and sister. They became close too and whenever either had a nightmare instead of waking the other up they simply climbed into the bed with them. It always calmed them down to somehow know that they weren't alone. During their afternoon water sessions Annabeth would usually appear after a few minutes to sit in the middle of the dock and look things up on her laptop or do some paper work. The Stolls kept pranking people and people kept getting revenge on them. That first night when Camp felt like home to Katrina they showed up to dinner in ball gowns, wigs, and full make up. They wobbled every three steps because they'd also been forced into high heels. It had lasts for five days. Five days of hell for the boys as they still had to do all the normal camp activities like try (and fail miserably) to climb the rock wall, and sword practice with Percy. Everything was perfect until the day that Percy disappeared but that's a different story for a different time.

**Am I done now? Please tell me I'm done. I love this story. I do, but I have no idea where it would even go next. I'm just going to declare this the official end. THE END. NO MORE. EL DONEZO. We clear? :P **


End file.
